


never match at all (but we do)

by PuggleFiclets (Pugglemuggle)



Series: Pugglemuggle's SASO 2017 Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, Iceland, M/M, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, Photography, They're both sercretly softies, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: “Besides, this is more....” Iwaizumi stops, snaps a photo, and hopes that Oikawa will let him abandon the train of thought. He doesn’t, of course. He’s Oikawa.“More what?” Oikawa prompts. When Iwaizumi doesn’t answer, Oikawa starts laughing. “Morewhat,Iwa-chan?”“I was going to say ‘more poetic’ but I think you’ve ruined the atmosphere.”(Or, Iwaizumi and Oikawa visit Iceland. Sentimental musings ensue.)





	never match at all (but we do)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 for the prompt "Iwaizumi on an Icelandic mountaintop with a high-end camera" by [terrencelovesyou](http://terrencelovesyou.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15571688#cmt15571688)
> 
> ....Can you _believe_ that I wrote IwaOi? I mean, _me?_ God.

“Hm,” Oikawa hums. “I thought glaciers were supposed to be white.”

They’ve finally reached the summit. Carving a valley through the rock below them is the largest glacier Iwaizumi has ever seen, striped blue and gray and black and all the colors in between. For hundreds of years, every ash cloud from every eruption has been carefully documented and preserved in the patterns of the ice. Iwaizumi immediately pulls his tripod out of his backpack and begins setting up his camera.

“It would be boring if it was white,” Iwaizumi says. He checks the viewfinder and then readjusts the height of the tripod. “Besides, this is more....” He stops, snaps a photo, and hopes that Oikawa will let him abandon the train of thought. He doesn’t, of course. He’s Oikawa.

“More what?” Oikawa prompts. When Iwaizumi doesn’t answer, Oikawa starts laughing. “More _what_ , Iwa-chan?”

“I was going to say ‘more poetic’ but I think you’ve ruined the atmosphere,” Iwaizume grumbles. He adjusts the exposure now—the photos keep coming out too bright.

“Poetic....” Oikawa makes a thinking noise. “That’s oddly sentimental of you. But I can see where you’re coming from.”

Iwaizumi is incredulous, but doesn’t bother looking up from his camera. Luckily, Oikawa knows him well enough to look for his raised eyebrow. “What? It _is_ poetic—it’s beautiful, but it’s also proof of something devastating and destructive. Very astute of you, Iwa-chan.”

“Fuck off, Oikawa.”

“No, I’m serious! You’ve got a poet’s eye.”

Iwaizumi chances a glance up at his boyfriend. Oikawa is clearly _not_ serious—at least not completely. He’s still definitely making fun of him, but.... There’s enough sincerity there that Iwaizumi is willing to give the conversation a chance.

“I think it’s also proof of....” Iwaizumi chooses his words carefully. “...Unexpected compatibility.”

“Oh?” Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi intentionally avoids looking at the amused expression he _knows_ he’ll see if he turns away from his camera. If he turns, he won’t be able to finish what wants to say.

“This island has been here for a long time,” Iwaizumi says. “The whole place is cold as hell, there’s glaciers and shit—”

“Truly, you’re a master with words. A poet of unparalleled—”

“Shut up. It’s… it’s _Ice_ land. And yet at the same time, the whole thing is also this massive cluster of volcanoes, with lava and hot springs and geysers. And somehow, the place is still here. It’s been this way for hundreds of years. Fire and ice aren’t usually supposed to go together, but... here, it works.”

For once, Oikawa is quiet. Iwaizumi takes one more picture, and this time, the exposure is just right.

“Unexpected compatibility....” Oikawa repeats eventually. The tripod is almost packed away in his bag, and they really should be going before it starts getting dark, but Iwaizumi pauses anyway and looks up at where Oikawa is backlit by the white Icelandic sky, framed by clouds.

“Yeah. That’s what I said,” he frowns. “What about it?”

“Nothing—just sounds familiar.”

He starts walking forward down the rest of the trail ahead of them, leaving Iwaizumi to rush to finish repacking his bag. Oikawa’s not quite fast enough, though, for Iwaizumi to miss the way he’s smiling softly to himself—not a smirk, but a real, genuine _smile_. Maybe he had been a little serious, after all.

“Sap,” Iwaizumi murmurs.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

He’s not going to tease Oikawa about it. Iwaizumi’s smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other Haikyuu fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=758208&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
